In order to enable the update of software on a radio terminal having access to a variety of radio systems, for example, there has been proposed a software radio terminal in Japanese Patent Application laid open No. 2002-199451. The software radio terminal allows a user to select a radio system (service) based on current location information, and downloads software corresponding to the selected system.
The prior art, however, has some problems. The first problem is that, when a user of the software radio terminal has entered into the service area of another radio system, the user cannot utilize radio services of the radio system until downloading of radio software corresponding to the radio system is completed. This is because the user selects a radio system based on current location information, and software is downloaded after that.
The second problem is that software download services cannot be offered to a radio terminal having no means for specifying its current location. That is, the software radio terminal requires a means for specifying its current location to use software download services.
The third problem is that the user cannot utilize services offered by other telecommunications carriers or providers simply through downloading of software corresponding to a radio system. The user is allowed to utilize services offered by another telecommunications carrier only when he/she has applied for registration as a user with the telecommunications carrier in some way.